Two Brothers
by QueenAnnatheJust
Summary: Two fallen heroes. Back to back. Side by side. Not willing to go down without a hard fight. Two Allies,Two Kings, Two Brothers... two the very last
1. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or all the wonders of it's world I only own my own plot**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is an old (yet touching) story I wrote about a year or so ago, but I'm posting it anyway! Remember R&R! **

**The Battle**

"You told me there were only a _few_!" Peter grunted taking down yet another giant with the help of a gryphon that flew over head.

"Oh and I suppose _you_ were correct in telling me that we had enough soldiers!" Edmund replied through gritted teeth as he thrusted his sword through the neck of another enemy, slicing the head clean off with one swing then blocked a blow from another giant.

The brothers continued to fight and occasionally toss each other a sour comment to make each other angry as to help each other take their anger out on the enemy. It was like an unspoken pact they made to each other, to protect each other no matter what.

The enemy began to notice that the two brothers were stronger together and used it to their advantage. Slowly the enemy pushed the two brothers apart until they were completely separated.

Peter noticed this and aggressively began to fight his way back to where he saw the slight glimpse of Edmund's black hair, but the enemy thickened between them forcing Peter to stay separate from his little brother.

"Stay strong, Ed!" He shouted over the enemy in high hopes Edmund could hear him. He continued to fight but was slightly less aggressive, for he was using strength to listen for a response.

Unfortunately he got one.

Edmund's shrill, pain filled cry echoed over the battle field, every Narnian turned to look and by their faces they saw something terrible and brutal. Peter tried to see but it was hard to do while fighting. Other Narnians noticed his struggle and began to attack enemies, clearing a path for Peter.

It was hard to see Edmund at first, laying in the piles of dead bodies and blood covering everything. What gave Edmund away was his screaming.

Peter ran up to his brother, other Narnians protecting the way. Edmund's limp body was still breathing jaggedly and Peter knelt by him, lifting his body until he lay on his lap like a young boy.

Edmund's face was always the hardest to look at when he was in pain. Always had been. He didn't handle pain as well as others could, yet he always seemed to get hurt the most.

There was the same look of pain on his face this time as he did while he had several injuries, but now he looked different. Like something about this injury was more dangerous than before.

"Pete..." Edmund gasped, his teeth clenching as he held his stomach "It... it's the same spot... where... where_ she_ got me... the first time..."

Peter didn't have to think twice on who "_she" _was. He looked to where the blood was pouring from Edmund's side and knew as well it was the same spot where Jadis had stabbed him at the battle of Beruna. Quickly without thinking, he took his hands and held them against the wound with Edmund, to keep from anymore blood from flowing out.

"Ortarious!" Peter called in horror to the centaur noble who wasn't too far away, cutting down some of the enemy as he galloped toward the two brothers. The blood was oozing through Peter's fingers and Edmund's face was getting harder and harder to look at as he tightened all the muscles in his face to distract himself from the pain.

"Quickly!" The centaur shouted over the cries around them "Put him on my back!"

"I can't risk Edmund losing any more blood!" Peter called up to the centaur, now slightly panicking.

"Pete..." Edmund moaned and Peter noticed he was pressing too hard on Edmunds wound. He gently lightened his hands still covering the spot.

A nearby fawn overheard what was going on, and ran to them, holding his hands underneath Edmund's neck and legs, preparing to pick him up bridal style.

"Here, I will help!" He said and lifted the young King into his arms, Peter's hands still on the wound, trying desperately to keep some blood in. With some effort they got both Peter and Edmund on Ortarious's back and they were fleeing the battle field as fast yet gently as they could back to the nearest infirmary.


	2. The Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia... ;'(**

**The Recovery**

His torso was wrapped tightly with thick gauze and a wet cloth was laid on his forehead. His face still held that blasted painful expression even in his sleep. His muscles kept cringing and his fists were balled up, his forehead covered in sweat. He was shaking. His whole body. He was falling apart before Peter's eyes.

And all he could do was watch.

He had been sitting here in the Cair's infirmary for almost 4 days, only leaving once a day to go do whatever his duty was for that day. But even then he couldn't concentrate and would ask to be excused to go see if Edmund was doing alright.

When they had got Edmund back, immediately Lucy had given him a few drops of the cordial. At first nothing happened and they were sure it was just because the cordial didn't work instantly as they had hoped. So they brought Edmund to the infirmary where they bandaged him and awaited for the wound to heal.

It had been a few days and Edmund had still far to improve in his healing. The doctor had said to Peter that Edmund's wound must have been far servier than they had originally thought and that one of his organs was pierced as well. He had internal bleeding and since he had been stabbed there before it would take longer to heal. So each morning, even with Edmund's protest, Lucy would give him a dose of her cordial in order to have everything heal properly.

So far not much has happened, beside the fact that the blood had stopped flowing from the wound. Edmund was becoming unconscious more often and for longer periods of time. His fever would increase then decrease then increase again.

No one, not even the greatest of doctors could tell what was wrong. The last resource they had was an old centaur from the northern mountains whom would be coming in quite soon.

Peter sighed making tiny circles in the palms of Edmund's hand as he watched his brother's eyes slowly open. Peter's heart lifted as the two brother's eyes made contact.

"How are you feeling, Ed?" Peter asked, a smile creeping in the corners of his mouth to see Edmund's eyes had a little more shine to them than before.

Edmund took a shaky breath, and Peter knew he wasn't doing well.

"Here," Peter let go of Edmund's hand and stood, walking over to the table that stood on the far side of the room where a pitcher of water sat, Peter poured Edmund a goblet of water and held it to his lips "Drink," It was almost an order had he not said it so gently. Edmund gratefully took the cup and drank it to the last drop.

After he took his last sip, Edmund gasped for air and rested the muscles in his neck. His head was turned to look at Peter, his eyes still sparkling.

"Edmund, please" Peter begged "You haven't spoken in days, say something..."

Edmund cleared his throat and whispered hoarsely "I don't have much of a voice..."

"We can get Lucy to fix that-" Peter began then stopped when Edmund shook his head.

"Stop wasting the cordial" Even thought the words were weak, they were commanding and strict. Edmund's eyes showed it.

Peter nodded in understanding and licked his lips in anticipation "The doctor is coming soon..."

Edmund frowned and Peter could almost hear his brother's thought, another_ doctor?_ He could tell Edmund thought of it as unnecessary, but Edmund didn't see how terrible he looked.

"It's for your own good, Ed." Peter said letting his younger brother know this was the end of that subject.

Edmund sighed painfully and closed his eyes and mumbled "Let me know when the doctor arrives..." and with that he was asleep again.


	3. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia... I wish I did.**

**The Discovery**

"How long has he been unconscious?" the old centaur asked Peter, stepping into Edmund's bedchamber.

Peter looked up from his brother, whom he had been staring at for a while. He set Edmund's hand back down and looked, sceptically at the doctor.

"A few hours, he awoke at about eight o' clock this morning. He was awake only for a few minutes."

**The old centaur nodded, and made his way over to the young man and removed the thick blankets that covered him. Edmund's pale thin figure wasn't a pretty sight. It was feeble, ****meager and ****covered in dried blood... and now Peter noticed **_**fresh**_** blood.**

"Oh dear Aslan," Peter muttered under his breath "He's bleeding again."

"Quick, " the centaur's voice was urgent "His bandages need to be changed."

Peter didn't even need to be asked, he was already on the other side of the room preparing new bandages which he brought back to the centaur with efficiency.

Carefully the centaur removed Edmund's bandages. The last time Peter had seen Edmund's wound open was when they had first placed bandages on him when they had gotten him into the infirmary right after the battle, but even when it was fresh, it looked nothing like this.

The blood was darker even though it was just as fresh. The last time it had been a bright crimson, but now it was a dark red and violet. Peter's chest tightened and he reached for a wet cloth to dab it on the surrounding skin, his intentions to clean it to his best abilities. But before he could get his hand on his younger brother, the centaur stopped him.

"No" the beast spoke in a voice that was in awe and in fear at the same time "Don't touch it."

Peter could only do as the centaur told him "What do you-"

"Magic..." the centaur mumbled then turned to Peter quickly, fear in his eyes "Has your brother taken Queen Lucy's cordial?"

Peter nodded.

The centaur's eyes grew wide he spoke with terror in his voice "And he hasn't improved!"

Peter shook his head. "He stopped bleeding until just now" he stated hopefully.

The centaur's expression still remained "Has he had any problems with his kidney, appendix, or stomach?"

Peter nodded wincing at the memories of the nights after supper when he would go out in the gardens for a walk and suddenly round a corner to find Edmund sitting on a bench vomiting into the bushes as Susan sat by his side rubbing his back. The excuse they had used was that Edmund still wasn't used to the alcohol served at dinner, but they always knew deep down something was wrong.

"His stomach hasn't been what it should to be." Peter sighed, reaching out to touch his brother's forehead, which was beginning to bead with sweat. Letting out a quiet sigh, Edmund turned his head, nuzzling Peter's palm. Even in his sleep he felt his brother there with him.

"I can tell by how thin he is..." The centaur said under his breath, looking at Edmund, examining every breath, every heartbeat, every pump of dark blood that gushed out from the wound as if he were trying to find something, a missing symptom. There was something missing, something undetectable that the centaur was trying to find.

"Is there any magicians present?" He asked and Peter nodded, "Go get the best one, the most skilled and knowledgeable."

Peter nodded, stepping out in the doorway and calling to the halls for a servant, a young fawn trotted to the door where Peter repeated the order. There was a slight hesitance from the young one as he peered past Peter and at the youngest King but he nodded and ran off.

Peter turned back and looked at his brother who was beginning to wake up. Peter knew that if Edmund was to wake into this mess and pain without someone there he wouldn't do well after. Peter dashed to his side right as Edmund's eyes opened.

There was a moment of content peace in his brother's eyes for a small fraction of a second, as he gained consciousness but that instantly faded when he clenched his teeth in pain and grabbed onto Peter's hand gasping. Peter reflectively took it and began to rub little circles on Edmund's hand with his thumbs.

"Pete..." Edmund gasped in pain "Oh... it hurts..."

Peter felt his heart rip at Edmund's voice and he took his hand and wiped the sweat from Edmund's face. He had to be strong. For Edmund. "I know, Ed... I know." That was all he could say at this point. There wasn't going to be a 'you'll be better soon' this time like he could usually tell him when Edmund was sick after supper. Edmund had always stayed strong during recovery from injuries. Even when he was shot in the shoulder with a bow and arrow, he didn't shed a single tear. But now Edmund's face was worse than all the other times. Now it was so full of pain you would think he was being tortured to death.

"Pete..." Edmund gasped again, squeezing onto Peters hand tighter.

"Ed, what's wrong? You weren't like this earlier!" Peter's voice grew fearful.

"My... my stomach..." Edmund reached down to touch his wound but the centaur caught his hand.

"Don't touch it, son." He spoke softly. "There aren't any bandages on it right now and you've began bleeding again. That's why it hurts so much."

Edmund moaned slightly "It hurts almost as bad as when... when _she _did it..."

Peter bit his lip. He looked over to the centaur who was now looking at Edmund with a frown of stress on his face.

"Are you referring to Jadis? Your injury during the battle of Beruna?"

Edmund could only reply with a painful nod.

The centaur sighed and put his hand through his hair and muttered "... Oh dear Aslan... why...?"

At that moment they heard quick footsteps enter the room. In stepped a stout old man with a long white beard and hair. He wore a long crimson robe and small spectacles on his nose. In after him came Lucy with her cordial and Susan bringing only a worried expression.

Lucy peered passed Peter at Edmund and hiccupped back a sob and let little tears flow down her face in complete and utter sadness. Susan couldn't stand the sight of the hole in her brother's side and turned her head. The old man, who Peter now recognized as Lucy and Edmund's magic and healing tutor, stepped next to Edmund's bed with them.

"Do you think you can help us here?" the centaur asked the tutor.

The old man looked at the young King lying there helplessly. He examined the wound thoughtfully then turned to the centaur "I will do my best."

The centaur pointed to Edmund's wound "Look at how the blood is dark. Lucy's cordial didn't work. And this is where he was stabbed by the white witch all those years ago."

The tutor nodded in agreement. "Yes... yes that has to be it!"

"What?" The two brothers said at once, Edmund's voice exasperated and painful and Peter's confused and worried.

"Edmund," The tutor said, sympathy touching his voice "I'm afraid you have an infection. A black magic infection, given to you by the sword of Jadis... the stab would have healed right away with your sister's cordial, but the magic was irritated from the stab and now its growing worse"

"And that's why you have such a bad stomach" the centaur added, "the black magic didn't agree with your food."

Edmund was still gripping Peter's hand but now his face didn't only hold pain, now it held a different emotion. An emotion harder to look at than the pain.

Hopelessness.


	4. The Faun Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

**The Fawn Girl**

Cair Paravel was like a small town. Where everyone knew about everyone. News spread from servant to servant as gossip spreads from neighbour to neighbour. And all the while Edmund's wounds were being re-patched and the whole healing staff was working on a medicine for Edmund's infection, the news spread and spread until almost the whole castle knew.

A young fawn girl by the name of Lightfoot ran through the halls of the Cair towards King Edmund's bedchamber with a basket in her hands full of food from the kitchen where her mother worked as a chef. She was a quick little fawn with long curly blond hair and wore a pink dress over her brown glossy goat legs. She had little brown horns that came from her head like little stumps and blazing blue eyes.

Her mother had told her to bring this basket to the Just King's bedchamber where her mother had said would be a very crowded and panicked place. No place for a young fawn to go. But never the less, Lightfoot insisted she'd go, taking the basket with loafs of bread, butter, grapes, wine and a bottle or two of broth, and rushing through the halls of the Cair to her destination.

As she turned to the hallway that had the door to the King's room in it, she slowed her pace when she heard a sound. It was a very frightening sound, especially for a child of her age. She shrieked a little, nearly dropping her basket as a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the hallway followed by some talking and panicked voices.

Lightfoot took a few more cautious steps forward, tightening her grip on the handle of the basket. It was safe. She quickly walked up to the door of the Kings bedchamber and knocked softly with the golden ring that hung from it as if it were a door to a house.

At first there was no reply, only dead silence. There was some soft moaning in the distance behind the door but Lightfoot couldn't see what was happening. She knocked again, a bit louder this time and almost instantly after she did, the door swung open.

The first thing Lightfoot noticed was the unpleasant, thick, and almost rusty smell that came from the room. The next thing she noticed that the room was full of older men and creatures all fumbling with powders and liquids. In front of her stood a young man, he was tall and rather muscular, to say the least. He had a head of golden hair and wore a green tunic. His eyes were underlined with bags and his face was pale. On the top of his head was a golden crown to match his golden hair, and Lightfoot immediately knew whom she was standing in front of.

"High King Peter," She greeted while attempting a curtsy but failed with the weight with the basket in her hands "My mummy has sent me to deliver this basket of food to King Edmund's bedchamber."

The High King seemed to stiffen when Lightfoot had said 'Edmund' but it quickly passed and he smiled down at the little fawn and said, while taking the basket "Thank you, Lightfoot, I appreciate your quickness on getting here." He stepped to the side in order to place the basket on a table by the door then turned back to the youngling "Now tell your mother I give her my thanks"

"If you please, your majesty," Lightfoot asked as politely as she could "May I come in?"

Peter frowned looked behind him at whatever was happening then turned back "It's no place for a little girl like you"

Lightfoot frowned forgetting her manners "I'm not a _little_ girl"

Peter sighed "You won't like it, Lightfoot. It's ugly."

"Please, Peter?" the young fawn begged.

Not having any more patience the High King sighed "As long as you stay with Lucy"

Lightfoot smiled and stood at the door way as Peter stepped away; soon enough a girl a few years older than Lightfoot, with brown-gold hair tied back into a bun and a pink dress came to the doorway. The young queen looked almost as distressed as Peter had but she hid it better than he did.

"Hullo there, Lightfoot." The queen greeted the fawn with a smile "Peter tells me you would like to come in,"

Lightfoot nodded "He says I have to stay with you"

Lucy nodded "Yes, come in then," she turned about to walk back into the room then paused a moment looking to the left then turned back to Lightfoot and added "And _don't_ look to the north side of the room" She said pointing to the left. It was only natural for the fawn to look to where she was pointing. She saw a bed with a thin lump under the covers with a few older men gathering around it and Peter kneeling by it holding onto a pale hand that stuck out from the blankets. Lightfoot didn't have time to see the face of the person in bed.

The chef's daughter nodded in return. She followed Lucy into the room looking at the ground as she walked, making extra sure not to glance over to the north of the room again. Lucy lead her to a little area with three chairs and a tea table where High Queen Susan sat with the same look all the ruler's faces were holding today. Lucy sat Lightfoot down on the chair facing south so she didn't look to the north of the room then sat on the last chair remaining.

Susan nodded in greeting towards Lightfoot "Good evening, Lightfoot. I'm sorry that you can't look to the other side of the room but..." the queen trailed off

"What?"

"Lightfoot, really, you don't want to know." Lucy sighed looking off to where Lightfoot couldn't.

The fawn girl nodded and sat in silence with the queens, which was a very difficult thing for a young one like her to do. She was thinking for a moment then hesitated on asking. But like many younger ones do, they don't think through the reaction of the people around them as much as they do the question.

"Am I not allowed to look at Edmund? Because he's hurt?" once the question was out there was no taking it back. Susan stiffened and nodded slowly and tears began to form in Lucy's eyes.

"Really, Lightfoot. Stop" Lucy sniffed back a few tears.

Before Lightfoot had time to apologize a loud scream interrupted the close to silence in the room. It was a quick and instant reaction for everyone to turn. Even Lightfoot. The young fawn screeched and closed her eyes, turning away.


	5. The Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

**The Request**

Suddenly Edmund's grip on Peter's hand tightened and he let out a great cry of pain. Peter gasped in shock and held on with both hands as Edmund continued to scream. Doctors all around began to franticly move about.

"Ed!" Peter gripped slightly harder on his brother's hand "What happened? What hurts?"

Edmund who usually would have rolled his eyes at Peter's over-protective questions only let his scream die down into painful moans.

"I- I don't know... sudden pain..." Edmund mumbled, closing his eyes. His teeth clenched and he let out a hiss of pain before moaning again. Peter almost couldn't take it anymore. He turned to one of the doctors who didn't seem as busy as any of the others.

"Can black magic really do this much damage?" He asked, his voice demanding an answer.

"Only when it's been lurking amongst the infection for a long time" Was the short reply followed by a look of sympathy. It was the only look Peter had gotten from anyone except for Edmund who could hardly keep his eyes open enough to look at him.

Peter only nodded in response, making sure he still wore his kingly mask on his face. "What about a medicine, could you at least take some pain away while you're finding how to treat it?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment before replying "I suppose..." Then he turned to the other doctors and they began to discuss a topic with hushed voices.

Peter sighed in frustration before turning back to the victim of black magic himself, who seemed to have calmed slightly. Sweat was still beading on his forehead from fever and his body was still shaking slightly but at least he had his eyes open and not squeezed tight in pain.

"Pete..." Edmund let out a shaky sigh.

"Yes, Edmund?" Peter replied, wiping the boy's black hair from his eyes.

Edmund moaned loudly, sitting up slightly about to hold onto his stomach but Peter grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed.

"Don't touch, Edmund" He commanded then added almost pleadingly "Please, for your own good."

Edmund relaxed his back muscles and let his head hit the pillow again, out of breath. There was a moment of silence between the two brothers before Edmund asked quietly "What's going to happen to me?"

Peter bit his lip, and helped Edmund's arms back to one laying on his chest and the other still in Peter's tight grasp. He thought over the question for a little while then said "I don't know... I think we'll try to do all we can to make this less painful for you then..." Peter paused. What would happen then? Would they find medication in time? Or would it be to late...?

"Here you go your highness." An older faun came up to Edmund with a cup of what looked to be hot tea in his hands. Peter moved to the side as to make room for the faun.

"What is it..." Edmund asked wearily taking the cup with his shaky hand. Peter helped Edmund hold it to his lips.

"Just drink" Peter soothed, holding one hand on the cup, the other on the back of Edmund's head as if he were feeding an infant.

"It's a simple remedy, a hot drink that has certain elements in it that can help your body filter out all traces of magic, even black magic..." the faun paused "Of course the side effect is that whatever good magic is in there can be filtered out too, but white magic is easy to gain again with the help of a magician."

Edmund who had just finished the tea looked at the faun and gave him a sceptical glance before looking at Peter.

"Hey Pete?"

Peter was almost overjoyed at the fact Edmund's voice was already beginning to sound better. "What is it, Ed?"

"Perhaps, not tonight, but tomorrow... I hear it's getting lovely during the evenings in the garden... the Zetopia's are starting to bloom tonight..." He trailed off. Peter looked at his little brother's eyes, the pain and hope that loomed about in his irises was so powerful to watch. It showed Edmund had doubt _and_ hope of surviving. Doubt because Zetopia flowers only bloomed once a year and Edmund thought he wouldn't get to see them bloom again. Hope in that he thought that by tomorrow he'd be able to actually go out into the gardens in order to do such.

Peter smiled at his bother and looked at the faun.

"Would it be alright, if tomorrow I were to take Edmund out to the gardens for a little while?"

The faun smiled down at Edmund and reached out to his pale, bare chest and felt where Edmund's heart was. Feeling a healthy pulse he looked back at Peter and smiled warmly.

"I don't see why not."


	6. The Zetopia Flowers

**Discalimer: I don't own Narnia**

**Author's Note: I remember when I wrote this! It was horrible! I had written a brilliant three pages of this chapter, and then Mum called for dinner. When I got back, the computer had gone whack-o and there was only three paragraphs left! It was terrible. I remember I tries so hard to recover what was left in my head, but as many authors know, you can't re-write what you've already written. So even though this is one of the best chapters in the book (story, fiction, etc...) it was WAY better before. Always R&R!**

**The Zetopia Flowers**

"You alright, Ed?" Peter asked when he felt his brother's pace slow a bit.

Edmund stopped, letting out a pained hiss, "Sorry Pete... I think I need to stop again."

Peter nodded and helped Edmund into a sitting position so his body was lying against the wall. Edmund's torso was wrapped in bandages then even more were wrapped around over the top of his tunic to keep him from bending his torso by the waist too much. Peter looked over Edmund who was gritting his teeth. He let out a small whimper of pain, making Peter go into his overprotective mode.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

The glare Edmund gave Peter startled him slightly. Edmund's voice suddenly grew into a deeper almost growl, "No. The Zetopia's only bloom once a year. We're going tonight." Edmund's glare was hard and demanding. Peter nodded in response.

There was a pause before Edmund spoke again "I think I'm alright now. Can you hand me my cane?"

Peter held out the iron rod by the silver lion's head attached to the top for Edmund to hold onto while walking. The cane had been a great help since they had received it that morning. It had improved Edmund's mobility tremendously considering it was hard for him to hold his body up with the pain in his stomach.

Peter smirked "Here you go, old man"

Edmund rolled his eyes, taking the cane "Thank you very much, _honey_"

Peter chuckled, extending his hand, glad that Edmund had gained back a bit of his humour since his injury.

Edmund stood, stumbling slightly, putting his cane down to catch himself. Peter hesitated on whether he should help him or not, knowing how protective Edmund was of his independence.

"Ed-"

Edmund looked, to see Peter's worried gaze. He huffed "I'm fine, Peter". He bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly feeling a jolt in his side; he looked to the ground, not wanting his older brother to notice.

Peter nodded, still giving Edmund his worried glance "Come on then, if we want to get there in time to see them open..." He said being very careful not to say "quickly" for fear of hurting Edmund any further.

"Okay" Edmund looked up from the ground. He took a few steps forward to the door leading to the stables before he stumbled forward with a moan.

"Ed!" Peter ran to him, putting his hands under Edmund's arms, to steady him. His voice grew gentle "Here, maybe I should help"

Edmund nodded "Maybe you should." He reached up and draped his right arm across Peter's neck, and pushed a little harder on his cane to help him stand a little taller.

Peter reached around Edmund's back so he was grabbing the other side of Edmund's torso, right under his arm. He pulled Edmund into a straighter posture before they began to slowly make their way to the gardens.

The cool, crisp air of early autumn filled both of the young men's' lungs. The sky showed it was late twilight and there was a cool stillness in the air. Peter helped Edmund down the steps leading from the door to the ground. Edmund looked about the flowers and fruit trees, finding the small path that lead south to the Zetopia's and Lilies.

"This way," he said, pointing to the path, picking up the pace a bit quicker.

"Not so fast, Ed," Peter warned "You don't want to strain yourself"

Edmund slowed down slightly, not even bothering to argue, looking eagerly towards the path.

"Smell it..." Edmund repeated, taking in another sniff, leaning so his back was fully leaning on the back of the bench.

Peter took in a deep breath of the sweet scent, "Yes Edmund, it smells very good."

"Like vanilla... or... brown sugar..." Edmund closed his eyes and sat for a moment of silence. Peter took his eyes from his little brother to the flowers that were blooming all about the bench they sat on. The bright orange and cream petals complimenting the dark star lit night. It was dark and Peter half expected a few fairies to pop out of the trees to see the beautiful sight. But no one was there. No one.

"Edmund..." Peter began then trailed off, no quite sure what he wanted to say. There was something stirring in his mind, something he couldn't detect.

Edmund opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother, studying the expression on his face. Peter's blue eyes were staring past the Zetopia flowers into the distance, and an odd look of confusion was on his face.

Edmund looked back down at the bandages on his torso and saw a faint colour of red hidden under many layers of white. He was bleeding again. Edmund drew in a deep breath and glanced at Peter, who was looking at him, not with worry as Edmund had expected, but with a calm slightly happy look.

"Glad you got to come out here?" he asked almost as gentle as Susan would have.

Edmund quickly looked at his bandages then back at Peter. His wound wouldn't spoil the evening. He wouldn't let it. He nodded.

"I am glad. You never know when the next time you'll get to see something like this. Rare things are called rare for a reason."

Peter nodded, and looked at the flowers before whispering, "But what you really should treasure are the rare moments, yes. But don't forget the precious moments, for they are the rarest."

Edmund looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

There was hesitation in the air before Peter said quietly, "like now..."

There was a silence before Edmund spoke, "You know, Pete, it shouldn't be only now that you should consider a precious moment..."

"I know, Ed."

"No you don't," Edmund shook his head, "Would you have said this at dinner?"

"Yes."

Edmund's eyes narrowed, "_Before _the accident?"

Peter took in a deep breath, not answering because they both knew the answer to that question. There was a silence as the two brothers took in more of the sweet sent before Peter whispered,

"I can't lose you..."

Edmund looked at his brother, a sad expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Peter you won't."

"But Ed, look at you the bandages, the cane-"

"Show I'm getting better," Edmund interrupted, "Peter, I'm getting better! How else could I have gotten out here to see the Zetopia Flowers?"

"But Edmund..." Peter struggled to find words, "I- I can't- I can't lose you."

Edmund's eyes were soft, "You won't." But suddenly there was a stroke of pain in his stomach and he winced, trying to hide the look from Peter. Peter's face grew worried. He saw.

Immediately Peter pulled Edmund's arm off from where it lay over his lap and unwrapped Edmund's red cape from his torso. Edmund flinched once Peter ran his fingers over the bandages. Peter's eyes grew wide.

"Edmund you're-!"

"Bleeding," Edmund finished the sentence for him.

Peter looked into Edmund's eyes with concern, "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I didn't want you to know..." Edmund admitted, "I wanted to stay longer- I-"

"Oh, Edmund, we need to get you to bed, you need to rest!" Peter said reaching around Edmund's back preparing to pull him onto his back, but Edmund wriggled out of his grasp.

"No Peter! I'm fine here!"

"Edmund, don't be silly! We've got to get something to help this, you're not going to get any better just ignoring the problem!"

"Pete!" Edmund pushed his brother further away from him with his arms, "Pete! Stop!"

"Ed stop struggling you're-!"

Edmund suddenly let out a large pain filled scream, so loud you might have thought that he had been stabbed all over again. The blood curdling cry rang throughout the gardens. Edmund cried again and clutched his stomach, falling off the bench, Peter catching him before he hit the ground.

Adrenaline pumped through Peter's veins as he threw Edmund over his shoulder, being careful his stomach wasn't against his shoulder bones. He stood, forgetting the cane and sprinted with Edmund in his arms to the castle in the distance.


	7. The Journal Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

Author's Note: I remember writing this in the middle of maths and getting scolded by my teacher. *snerk* As always R&R!

The Journal Entry

_...And in the darkness of the night, there came a blood curdling cry. A cry that of a child. It was a terrifying scream of pain that only darkness could dare swallow. And although the scream was young, the child not, for he was my wounded brother, the Just King of Narnia._

_And so his cries did carry on, and for weeks on end he suffered. The medicine he was taking soon wasn't enough. All the kingdom had lost spirit, it gives even me sad hopes._

Lucy sat down her quill pen and looked out her window at the Zetopia garden, watching the petals slowly close, stopping the release of heavenly scents. She dipped her pen in the black ink, writing another note in her diary.

_I'm afraid to go to the gardens, because I know if I do I will find what I don't want to see. It brings to many memories of him. I was stupid not to bother stopping them from going..._

Her pen stopped. Dare she write more? She took a deep breath.

_Edmund is now in what I have displeasure in calling the 'calm stage'. He has already been through the suffering, then the healing, now he is calm. It's hard to look at him, at death's door yet not caring weather it is opened or not. _

_He now doesn't flinch when a doctor touches his stomach, or cries out when he begins to bleed. He hardly shows any emotions nowdays, just sitting in his bed, looking out the window toward the sea. _

_I'm sure he hopes for the end to come soon, to take him away..._

Lucy paused a moment, fluttering her eyelashes quickly to hold back tears.

_Every morning I go in to check on him, and he will turn his head to me and say that he loves me. I tell him I love him too. Then he will smile and tell me "Love you more"_

_And when it comes time for me to leave the room, I cry. And pray to Aslan Edmund won't hear me. _


	8. A Taste of the East

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I know... I can't own Narnia.

Author's Note: Last Chapter Everyone! I literally cried when I wrote it. For those of you who cry at character deaths, I'll have to warn you a tad. I promise you'll enjoy this ending.

A Taste of the East

The night was cold, even though it was nearing summer. The stars were silent, no longer singing thier songs to the land below. A cool breeze blew over the tops of trees, carrying thier scent to the tops of hills and tall towers, through cracks and windows. One widow in which Edmund lay in bed, looking up at the stars.

He had become very weary the past few hours, his forhead feeling very warm and his hands cold. He became less and less hungry and the pain he felt began to numb.

He breathed in the fresh air, filling his warm stomach relived by the coolness. He placed his hand on his heart feeling the unhealthy pulse that threatened to stop at any moment.

Edmund had insisted his siblings leave him be for the night, they did not need to worry, no matter what happened they would all be fine. Lucy was the first to leave, saying after giving him a hug that she would do anything for him, Susan was hesitant at first but then left a few minutes after Lucy, but the person who would not leave was Peter.

"_Do you not respect my wishes, Peter?" Edmund had asked. _

_Peter only stood, looking over his younger brother with concern like he had for the past couple months, "I would never..."_

_Edmund smiled, "I promise this won't be the last time you see me."_

_Peter nodded and after a long moment of thought he said softly, "Then whom am I to disrespect my King?" _

Edmund breathed in another deep breath, now feeling light headed. He felt better for only a moment before his head began to swirl again. He gasped for air noticing now that he was having trouble breathing normaly.

Suddenly a fog covered his vision followed by many black and blue dots, challenging his vision of the room. He let out a short but terrified cry, unlike the long painful ones before.

He blinked frantically trying to gain vision again while all the while trying to breath as well. He now couldn't see a thing only black and blue dots forming infront of his eyes. He sucked in another breath, his throat burning with pain.

In the midst of his panic he heard the thumps of feet running down the hall.

_Call for help! , _Edmund screamed in his head. He opened his mouth to find only a dry groan of fear volenteering itself to come out.

The footsteps sped up until the person in the hall was in a near sprint and before Edmund knew it he heard the sound of Peter's voice echo in the room.

"EDMUND!"

Edmund suddenly felt himself being lifted from the bed by his older brother, his unhealthy weight making it easy for Peter. He felt his head being cradled and his forehead begin to sweat. Again the paniced voice came to him.

"Edmund, _Edmund_! can you hear me?"

Edmund opened his soar mouth, his vocal chords burning, "I- I can't see, Peter- I've gone blind..."

"WHAT!" Peter's voice was now not only frightened but angry.

"It's okay, Pete." Edmund said, trying to calm his brother down, "I- I love you..."

There was silence for a few moments and Edmund felt his brother's tense arms relax.

"I love you too, Edmund..."

"By Jove!" Edmund suddenly exclaimed, his coudy eyes suddenly fixed on something, Peter himself couldn't see.

"What?" Peter asked following Edmund's eyes but couldn't find a thing. He looked back at Edmund who was now looking at the corner of the room, his pale skin almost radient and a _smile_ on his pale lips. Peter screamed now extreamly terrified "EDMUND?"

Edmund's lips smiled even wider now with awe, and before he could get the words out, Peter looked in the direction he was looking and the two brothers said the word at once,

"Aslan...!"

And it was Aslan, on the other side of the room glowing a brilliant gold, his face showed the emotion of sadness as he gazed at the two brothers in eachothers arms.

Edmund was the first to speak, "Aslan, why can I see you and not anything else?"

Aslan smiled and spoke, :"Anyone can see me, even in blindness."

But Peter broke in, "Please, Aslan," He pleaded, fear and loss in his bloodshot eyes, "Have you come to take my brother from me?"

The Great Lion's eyes turned grave as he looked back, silently at Edmund, the Lion smiled softly then looked back at Peter.

"You musn't always fear for your brother, Peter. Especially when there is no need to be."

Then the Great Lion looked back down at Edmund and kissed his pale, sick forehead, "Be peaceful, my son."

The High King found himself holding his breath as he watched his brothers lips turn into a smile and his eyes slowly flutter until they closed completely, taking a deep breath. Then as he siged his body became still and all the muscles, so sear and aching before, were now relaxed and motionless.

Suddenly Peter felt a slight squeeze on his hand to see Edmund had taken ahold of it and use the rest of his energy to squeeze a goodbye. And with that, Edmund became still.

Peter's eyes grew hot and he screamed as tears streamed down his face, "EDMUND!"

He glanced up quickly, but Aslan was no longer there. Peter looked back at Edmund's cold, still face.

"Oh, Edmund..." Peter moaned placing his forehead against his brother's, "You can't go... this can't really be the end..." He sniffed and placed Edmund's hand back on the bed.

It was time to tell the girls. How in the world would he tell them? Anmd what about Lucy...? A fragile, young heart like hers would completely shatter at this news. Aslan knows how long it could take to heal... if it healed at all.

"Aslan why?" Peter cried into his hands, sobbing like a young child.

After a few moments he whiped the tears from his eyes before he stood and turned, then headed towards the door. He moved slowly making sure not to loose his footing in the dim light of the bed chamber.

Peter whipedc his eyes before reaching for the doorhandle. He twisted the golden knob and listened to the soft click of the lock opening. He sighed before he began to poen the door.

"Peter?"

The High King whirled around, and when he did he couldn't beleive who he was looking at.

"Edmund!"

And it was Edmund, but he was a different Edmund. The old Edmund had been pale, cold, stiff and hunched over in pain. But this new Edmund had colour in his cheeks and a glimmer in his bright chocolate eyes, now restored with sight, and he was standing straight up right, his shoulders back. Peter let go of the door knob and ran to embrace his brother.

"Oh Edmund!" Peter cried, "I thought for sure I had lost you for good!" He let go to see that Edmund's eyes were filling with tears as well.

"I thought I lost you as well, Pete," Edmund said, his voice now deeper and stronger. It was no longer a voice of a terrified child but of a strong young man.

And so it was then Susan and Lucy were called in and the siblings became embraced in a giant hug, then they all sat as Edmund and Peter told them of the miracle that Aslan had done.

And the two brothers then fell asleep in the early morning to the smell of the last Zetopia flowers begining to close, on a blanket in the gardens.

The End


End file.
